Lo que queda de mí
by chocolateymenta
Summary: Traducción. La gente siempre me dijo que no había hombre en este mundo capaz de resistirse a mí. Supuse que eso era un cumplido, pero nunca lo tomé como uno. Porque él no es un hombre. Edward/Rosalie. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. La historia le pertenece a **strawberry-fields-forever-14‏**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**Nota/Autora:**Esta historia está en un Rosalie pov y se sitúa justo después del primer libro. Puede que haya pequeños spoilers, así que si no has terminado el primero, probablemente no quieras seguir leyendo. El fic está inspirado en la canción 'What's Left of Me' de Nick Lachey.

**Nota/Traductora:** Aquí vengo con mi segunda traducción. La tenía preparada hace algún tiempo, pero no pude subirla antes por un pequeño percance que tuvimos la autora y yo con el envío de PM's. Nada importante xD.

En cuanto a la canción que dejó la autora, escuchadla si tenéis curiosidad. No es mi estilo, pero igual a alguien puede gustarle, ¿no?

Besotes.

_–Lavie._

* * *

**"What's Left of Me"**

**(Lo que queda de mí)**

**·**

La gente siempre me dijo que no había hombre en este mundo capaz de resistirse a mí. Supuse que eso era un cumplido, pero nunca lo tomé como uno. Porque él no es un hombre. Al igual que yo no soy una mujer. Siempre es ligeramente divertido cuando la gente dice que soy la perfecta imagen de todas las mujeres bonitas de América. Si tan sólo supieran lo que verdaderamente soy...

Un monstruo. Una creación asesina. Un bebedor de sangre.

La forma en la que la gente siente la lujuria de un amor apasionado, es la misma que la necesidad que tenemos nosotros por cometer un asesinato. Aunque a veces fantasee con él, no tiene comparación con el pensamiento de beber sangre humana. Es nuestra droga. Una adicción. Un modo de vida. Y de alguna manera, nosotros rompimos con esa enferma tradición.

No quiero ser un monstruo. No estoy interesada en ser un asesino. Y daría cualquier cosa en este mundo con tal de no ser un bebedor de sangre.

Y sé que él desea lo mismo. Sé que hay una parte de él al que le encantaría envejecer y morir como un anciano... con Bella. Su dulce, encantadora y mortal Bella. ¿Soy la única que ve inconvenientes en este extraño y mórbido panorama? Sería completamente distinto si él estuviese dispuesto para convertirla en una de nosotros, ¡pero él no quiere que lo sea! Desearía ser como ella.

Cuando fui convertida en la criatura que soy ahora, Carlisle tenía una ingenua esperanza de que Edward y yo seríamos compañeros. Puede que entonces, y quizá ahora, guardase una pequeña esperanza yo también. Si estuviésemos juntos yo no tendría que preocuparme demasiado porque Edward se enamorase de una mortal.

Nunca estuve enamorada de él, pero quería hacer feliz a Carlisle, por eso traté de hablar con Edward al respecto.

"¿Por qué no podemos intentarlo y ser felices por él? Es lo que quiere para nosotros..."

"Porque no seremos felices."

"¿No seremos... o no serás?"

"No es por ti, Rosalie. Yo nunca me enamoraré."

Así que, ¿cómo creéis que me sentí cuando Edward se enamoró de Bella? No, nunca tuve sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él, pero, ¿y deseo? ¿Qué esperábais? Es dolorosamente guapo.

Supongo que me sentí traicionada de alguna forma. Me ofrecí a él y me rechazó porque afirmó que era incapaz de enamorarse. Eso fue sorprendente y claramente comprensible al mismo tiempo. ¿Pero ahora? Aquí está, completamente loco por esa chica. Cuando le estaba hablando de ella a nuestra familia, noté cómo me miraba más de la mitad de las veces. Probablemente estaba tratando de adivinar mi reacción, aunque pudiese leerme la mente.

"No lo entiendo", pensé a la vez que descansaba mi cabeza en la mesa de la cocina, donde estábamos todos sentados.

"Yo tampoco, Rosalie." Dijo casi arrepentido. El resto de la familia asumió que estábamos teniendo una conversación, aunque no pudiesen escuchar lo que yo decía en ella.

"¿Qué es lo que puede hacer ella mucho mejor que yo? No, nosotros nunca estuvimos enamorados... pero me ofrecí a tí. ¿Te tuvo ella cuando te lo pedí yo primero?" Pensé para él, tratando de no sonar enfadada. Sabía que no era culpa suya.

"No puedes tener algo sólo pidiéndolo, Rosalie."

Me hablaba como si fuese una cría. Sabía que estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso para no dañar mis sentimientos (desde que supo todo lo que sentía y pensaba), pero eso sólo hizo que me enfureciese más.

Edward nunca le contó nada a Emmett de nuestra historia, si podía llamarse así. Nunca me molesté yo tampoco en contárselo... no me parecía relevante.

Porque Edward sólo era una parte de mi pasado, aunque siguiese en el presente.

Él podía indagar en mis pensamientos y era muy embarazoso saber que estaba al tanto de cuánto le quería. No le quería porque estaba enamorada de él. Le quería porque sabía que no podía tenerle.

Creo que es por eso por lo que todo el mundo piensa que detesto a Bella. Están equivocados, no la odio. Hasta probablemente podríamos tener algo en común. Excepto porque él piensa que ella es mejor que yo. Desde que supo que yo era mejor que nadie (con todo lo de su telepatía), sólo hizo que me fiase de su sano juicio y que le creyese. Ella es y será mucho mejor de lo que yo podré ser nunca.

Hay muchas razones por las que estoy celosa de Bella. La primera, porque ella es humana y yo no. Ella no es un monstruo y yo sí. La segunda, ella nunca tendrá que preocuparse sobre partir en dos el cuello de su mejor amigo sólo porque abrazarle. Tercera, ella ha sido aceptada por mi familia como si fuese una más, y todavía no ha tenido que pasar lo que nosotros.

Pero la cuarta, y la más importante de todas, ella tiene a Edward. No sólo su corazón, todo lo demás también. Su amor, sus dulces palabras, su música, su corazón... todo. Yo no tengo nada de él y nunca lo tendré... Y seguirá así, sólo hasta que él lo pida, y entonces pueda tener todo de mí.

Personalmente, pienso que cuando me transformé en vampiro mi alma se perdió para siempre. Mi corazón dejó de latir y ya no tengo que coger aire mucho tiempo para seguir viva. En otras palabras, no tengo mucho que dar. Pero si él estuviese dispuesto a cogerlo, podría tener todo lo que queda de mí.


End file.
